Large volumes of flowable bulk products, generally in the form of flowable grains, powders, granules, flakes, chips, fibers, pellets, flour or the like may commonly be stored in containers including, for example, hoppers, bins, storage silos, railroad cars bulk container trucks and the like. Such containers are used as a convenient means to compile and draw from the flowable bulk product during production, processing, transporting, or for use in the production of other goods.
Flowable bulk product can typically be deposited or loaded into such containers through an inlet at the top, and then typically be withdrawn or discharged by shape gravity mechanism from the container through an outlet at the bottom. The types of flowable bulk products stored in such situations typically exhibit a wide variation of specific product characteristics including: particle size, size distribution, shape, product bulk density, moisture content, cohesiveness, etc. Flowable products in bulk storage containers are also recognized to exert compacting forces on lower portions of the product within the container, due to the weight of the product above pressing downward. The specific product characteristics, in combination with these compacting forces, may oftentimes cause the flowable product to dam or bridge in lower portions of the container, restricting or obstructing desired simple gravity flow discharge of the product at the container outlet. One example of a flowable bulk product that exhibits such restrictive flow phenomena is flour, such as wheat flour, when stored in bulk containers.
Various types of mechanical discharge devices have previously been used to aid in the task of discharging flowable bulk products from storage containers. One device is referred to as a Vibratory Bin Discharger, which utilizes a vibratory motor activated hopper with flexible connections and an internal baffle. The internal baffle is typically supported by components such as square tubing or pipe that are positioned horizontally and fastened to inside walls of the hopper.
This method of support results in several disadvantages. The horizontal components introduce obstacles which the downward flow of product must avoid. Such horizontal or generally horizontal obstacles interfere with the true mass-flow product discharge and provide surfaces or ledges on which product will remain lodged. When such blockage occurs within flowable bulk product intended for human or animal consumption, unsanitary conditions within the stored product become a serious concern. Portions of older product that remain in the container longer than the recommended safe storage life, lead to initiation and spread of contamination. While the previous Vibratory Bin Discharger system helps solve some problems in the discharge of loose flowable products from bulk storage, there still is a need for a less restrictive and more effective discharge activator.